Equestrian Center
An Equestrian Center (often shortened to EC or EQ Center) is a place where breeders can board their horses. Equestrian Centers are able to provide their boarders with a wide range of amenities, including carrots, tack and showers. A player can create their own equestrian center after reaching 20 days of seniority. Meadows Meadows are places where crops can be grown and horses can be put to feed, and will regain morale and energy. There are three sizes of meadows. The sizes are 2 acres, 6 acres and 15 acres. Each size of meadow has a normal and fertile version. The maximum fertility for a normal meadow is 50%, and the maximum fertility for a fertile meadow is 100%. Fertility is an important part of a meadow. Fertility increases crop yield, and allows horses boarded in the equestrian center to eat more grass. Each horse requires a minimum of one acre of land, otherwise the prestige of the equestrian center will go down. Crops Crops are the main income for an Equestrian Center, and can also be used to attract more boarders. There are 4 different seasons in which crops can be grown. Each lasts for one week, and starts on a specific day of each month. Each type of crop can only be grown in one season, unless a greenhouse is used. Greenhouses enable users to grow any crops during any season. Autumn 1st of the month Winter 8th of the month Spring 15th of the month Summer 21st of the month There are 8 types of seeds which can be grown to produce crops. Seven of them are always available and can be grown on any meadow, but the eighth is a pass seed, which has special rules. It can only be planted in a large fertile meadow with a scarecrow, and takes thirty days to grow one pass. The pass seeds are very rare. Below is a chart showing when each crop can be grown, how long it takes, and the products it produces. Crop Season to Plant Time to Grow Products Produced Barley Seeds Spring 10 days Barley Carrot Seeds Spring 9 days Carrots Flax Seeds Spring 8 days Flax, Flax Bedding Oat Seeds Spring 11 days Oats Turnip Seeds Summer 7 days Turnips Wheat Seeds Summer 9 days Wheat, straw Apple seeds Fall a harvest every fall (since it is a tree, the apples will continue to grow until you lay the meadow fallow) apples Pass seeds Fall 30 days 1 pass To grow crops, you must own a meadow. If it is being used for the horses in your equestrian center, put it to fallow, and then click the grow crops option using the "+" button on the right. You will then get to pick the crop to plant on the meadow, and a fertilizer to go with it. Fertilizers will help to grow more crops and reduce the time it takes to grow the crops. ItRocks Fertilizer reduces crop duration by 3 days and the other fertilizer takes away 2 days out of the crop duration. Manure is a different type of fertilizer made with horse dung which is bought at the Equestrian Center market for 6 equus. 25 droppings (costing 150 equus) make 1x Manure. It is a way to make money. You may sell the manure for more at the market. (190 equus) Different sized meadows require different amounts of seeds. Category:Places Category:Equestrian Center Category:Secret market